evans_city_quarentinefandomcom-20200214-history
Road of The Dead
The first game of the Saga of the Dead created by Evil-dog and SickDeathFiend. Plot The game follows John Creasman, a local mechanic working on his car with his radio on when an Emergency Broadcast airs, alerting him of the outside situation. John, using his super muscle car, attempts to escape the quarantined city via the Highway. At first it was just zombies and abandoned vehicles. But then came the first of many checkpoints. The military had quarantined the city in hopes to contain the zombie epidemic. No one is allowed to enter or exit the city. And to make sure, the military had set up checkpoints throughout the city with orders to shoot anyone approaching the checkpoint. When John came barreling through the first few checkpoints, nobody could stop him. His vehicle was just too strong. The military wasn't just going to stand by and let some (possibly infected as of the military's knowledge) asshole rip through checkpoint after checkpoint. So they sent helicopters to eliminate John. And using the highway signs, John critically damaged each one. Meaning he beat them. After learning of John's stubbornness, the General sent bombers to run bombing streaks over John. At this point, the military was losing the city faster and faster. Multiple checkpoints had been overrun within minutes. Surviving soldiers were being sent up north to a nearby river. And just when John thought he was getting the hang of things, then came stronger zombies. Mutants. These zombies are so strong, they can rip car doors off and power-slam hoods (doing minor damage). The military was trying to evacuate as many people as possible, but could not handle the zombie menace. As a last-ditch effort to wipe the zombies out, the General ordered a nuke to be dropped on the city. And somehow, John escaped. The nuke has dropped, and the aftermath was unfolding. Listening to the military radio frequency John found, this is what he heard: " what’s the status on the undead activity?" "radiations are still too high sir status ETA 10 seconds" 10 seconds later. " No! Sir, we see alot of undead moving! Shit! It didn’t work! It didn’t work!." "We failed, son." They failed. The nuke had failed to wipe out the zombies. John not only witnessed the end to all human life in Evans City, but the beginning of something truly horrifying. Setting Evans City, a major city in (presumably) America that has been completely overrun by zombies caused by a mysterious plague. Time is unknown as it is cloudy, but it can be assumed the year is a recent one as the city looks similar to many major cities in America (such as Cincinnati). Evans City might take place in West part of Pennsylvania, in real life Evans city is located in The state of Pennsylvania. Upgrades That's right. You can upgrade. There are only 8 upgrades available, with 3 tiers to each. Each has it's own ingame description (and the editor is too lazy to go ingame and look those up). Perception Initially, the most expensive (at 350 RP for the first tier), and a very valuable mid-/late-game upgrade. Able to be toggled on/off with default key "P". What's it do? Perception allows the player to see a small area of the map a good distance ahead of the player. The map encompasses a boxed area that extends from one side to the other. Higher-tiered upgrades allow more to be spotted, including spike strips, water jugs, hidden soldiers, bombing runs, and mutant zombies (these are not all that you will see) Body Armor This upgrade is obvious. The better the armor, the more bullets John will be able to take before kneeling over. What's it do? Well, that's pretty obvious (and it's already stated above). This won't stop bullets, or prevent damage. It will just increase the amount of damage you'll need to take for the military to effectively kill you. Firearm Again, another obvious one. You acquire a pistol with limited ammo per run. Higher tiers increase ammo amount. What's it do? Well, you get a pistol available to you which replaces punching (the "F" key) which will insta-kill enemies. Keep in mind that you CAN shoot your windshield and still break it while using ammo. Keep in mind that you can have to shoot 2 times to killed the mutant zombie. It is advised AGAINST shooting an enemy until the course shatters your windshield unless your engine is on fire. Windshield You get a stronger windshield. The only defense between Hell and you. What's it do? It strengthens your windshield. Meaning the combined strength of zombies/soldiers hitting/shooting it, obstacles smashed into it, and you punching it must be increased per tier bought. Hell can wait to see your face. Engine Stronger engine. What's it do? Each tier increases a few different stats. One is your max speed. Another is your acceleration speed (how fast you reach max speed) and the last is the amount of punishment your engine can take. Bumper The only defense between Hell and your engine. What's it do? Your bumper becomes MASSIVELY reinforced (assuming at max tier) increasing the amount of damage needed to cause engine smoking, and eventually, an engine fire. The game, no matter what tier you have, will ALWAYS warn you to watch for abandoned vehicles. Tires Thicker tires prevents grinding metal. What's it do? The tires become stronger/thicker, increasing the amount of spike strips needed to pop all 4 tires. The tires also gain more traction, allowing smoother control over the car's turning and sliding. Horn Acquire the car's horn. What's it do? There will be civilians (uninfected, non-military personal) on the road. The horn does two things, dealing with both the civilians, and zombies. With the civilians, the horn gets them out of your way as fast as they possibly can. With the zombies, it does the opposite. Zombies come to you. Higher tiers increase range of the horn. RP (the game's currency) costs will be filled in later. Category:Games